Watch me
by Skovko
Summary: Baron is friends with both Corey and Caramel and he just wants them to stop staring at each other from afar and start talking to each other. Caramel gets an idea how to handle the situation and Corey is in for a big surprise.


"Hey Caramel, what are you doing?" Baron asked as he walked up to her.  
"Watching him watching me," she answered.  
"Who?" He asked.

He turned his head and saw no other than Corey looking at them from afar, or technically just looking at her. He shouldn't even have asked who she meant. Corey was always watching her. He simply couldn't help it and as Corey's best friend, Baron knew exactly why.

"Your friend is weird," she said.  
"He's not weird. He finds you interesting," he said.  
"I find wrestling interesting. You can do better than that," she said.  
"Fine, he wants to fuck you. Is that what you wanna hear?" He chuckled.  
"There's no middle thing like... let's see... he wants to take me out on a date? Get to know me better? Talk to me?" She finally looked at him.  
"Don't give me that. You like hearing that," he laughed.  
"I do," she admitted with a sigh. "So why doesn't he come over and try? He always just stares. I'd jump his bones in a second. He's a fucking fine piece of ass."  
"You could go talk to him, you know," he said.  
"I could," she agreed. "Or I could do something different. Something more me."  
"Alright, let me hear your crazy plan because I'm not gonna let you do anything without running it by me first. He's my friend too and I know what your sick mind can come up with sometimes," he said.

As always Corey and Baron shared a hotel room and as always they moved from the arena and back to it together.

"Are you ever gonna make a move on Caramel?" Baron asked as they undressed.  
"You're trying to pimp out your friend to me?" Corey chuckled.  
"I'm also trying to pimp you out to her," Baron chuckled back. "Seriously, you're drooling over each other from afar. Just fuck already."  
"You want me to seek her out right now?" Corey asked.  
"If that's what it takes," Baron smirked.  
"Go to bed," Corey sighed.

He turned off the night lamp above his bed and crawled under the covers. Five seconds later another click was heard from Baron's side and the room went black. It didn't take Corey long to fall asleep.

He woke up by the feeling of someone being in his bed. His head was lifted and another pillow was put under it to get him up further. A body, or just the ass, planted itself between his legs and the feet planted themselves on either side of him. It was too damn bright in the room, the light was clearly on, but he still hadn't opened his eyes. He tried moving his hands and found that they didn't go far. Cold metal was around his wrists and he was chained to the headboard. Suddenly he felt wide awake and he opened his eyes just to find Caramel sitting there. And not only was she sitting there, she was naked. He looked down his own body to see that he was naked too.

"You chained me up?" He blurted out.  
"You like watching me, Corey?" She asked.

She sounded so seductive and any sane thought he might have left in his head went straight out the window.

"Yes," he answered.  
"Then watch me," she said.

She laid down on her back, giving him a clear view of her pussy as she still was planted between his legs. Suddenly the extra pillow made sense. She had made sure to get him up enough so he could see everything. He licked his lips as her hand moved in between her legs and she started playing with herself.

She moaned softly at first as her fingers moved around at a slow pace. As she increased the pace, her moaning grew too. It was hot to look at and he yanked helplessly at the handcuffs, wanting nothing more than to jump her and start playing with her too.

"Oh, Corey!" She moaned as two of her fingers disappeared inside her.  
"Let me out!" He begged. "Let me play with you! Let me make you cum!"  
"It feels so good," she whimpered.  
"I'll make it feel even better," he tried.

She started pushing her crotch up to meet her fingers movements, fucking herself in front of him, moaning loud and driving him insane. He could do nothing but watch as she masturbated herself into an orgasm, crying out right in front of him, making him yank again at the cuffs without being able to break free.

For a while she laid still with closed eyes, her lips slightly parted, her tongue coming out to wet them. She opened her eyes and looked at him again, her smile slowly turning into a naughty smirk.

"You still like watching me?" She asked.  
"God, yes!" He answered.

She pulled her fingers out of herself, turned around and crawled up his body. Her fingers dove into his mouth and he sucked on them eagerly. She was in full control of this game and he could do nothing but let her play it out. At least he got to taste her this way.

"You like tasting me?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered. "More, please. If you don't wanna unchain me, at least sit on my face. Let me eat you out so good."  
"Maybe next time," she grinned.  
"What do you mean next time? I'm right here. Fucking use me!" He realized how pathetic he was sounding.

She climbed off the bed and started getting dressed again.

"No, don't do that! Please! Let me fuck you! I wanna fuck you so bad! I'll make you scream in pleasure!" He had never begged like that before in his entire life.

He yanked like crazy on the handcuffs, hoping either they or the headboard would break so that he could attack her and force her back on his bed, but he just laid there still chained up as she moved across the room towards the door.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" He started feeling a bit scared.

The door closed behind her and he could only hear his own hard breathing now.

"Come back!" He screamed.

She stepped out of the elevator and moved straight towards the hotel bar where Baron was sitting with a beer. She sat down across from him and handed his key card back to him before taking the beer from him that was still half full.

"What will I find when I go up there?" He asked.  
"Do you really need to ask?" She grinned.  
"Fine, I'll close my eyes," he laughed.

Corey sighed in relief when the door was finally opened again. She had come back. She was only toying with him. His face went bright red when Baron entered the room. There he laid, naked and chained up, and Baron just smirked.

"I can explain," Corey tried.  
"No need. Caramel already did that," Baron said.

He moved over to the bed with a little silver key in his hand and three seconds later Corey was a free man. He quickly found his boxers and put them on.

"How much do you know?" He finally looked Baron in the eyes.  
"Everything," Baron grinned. "And she told me to give you a message."  
"What?" Corey asked.  
"It's your move now," Baron winked.


End file.
